what was missing lo que estaba perdido
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: una nueva historia uniendo nuevamente a esta pareja... espero que les guste, los personajes no me pertenes ellos son de la Warner Brothers... pero este fic lo hice yo hehe. DEJEN COMENTARIOS... tambien se aceptan propuestas, quejas, sugerencias, etc. e incluso requests D D LEAN DaffyxBugs.
1. Chapter 1

Poco más de un mes era lo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que habían estado juntos. El trabajo de ambos les impedía el poder mantenerse despiertos como para tener algo romántico, las noches se habían vuelto monótonas, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento de siempre; llegaban a la casa, cenaban juntos, intercambiaban una que otra anécdota de algo que les haya pasado en el día y después a la cama, cada quien dormido en su lado, sin tocarse, sin mirarse, sin siquiera rozar un poco su cuerpo uno del otro. Y solamente había un responsable de tan lamentable situación que estaban experimentando los dos, ese era el trabajo.

Ambos tenían que hacerse cargo de realizar grandes grabaciones en las cuales tenían que trabajar por separado. Por lo tanto pasaban mucho tiempo metidos en sus estudios, intentado aprenderse los diálogos de memoria, también había veces en las que ni siquiera llegaban a cenar juntos por el hecho de que alguno de los dos se encontraba en la casa de algún otro compañero looney. Los pocos momentos que llegaban a hablarse, se la pasaban hablando del trabajo (o mas bien Daffy se la pasaba quejándose amargamente del trabajo).

Queriendo o no aquello había comenzado a hacer peña en ambos, tanto en el emplumado, como en el conejo. Y es que ambos eran consientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mas sin embargo se mantenían en silencio, sin el poder reclamarse nada por el hecho de que se sentían igualmente culpables. Así que no importaba la necesidad que sintieran el uno por el otro, sencillamente omitían el tema para no tener que distraerse de lo que parecía, tan solo "parecía" ser lo mas importante.

Ahora bien se encontraban saliendo de su lujosa casa que compartían, mal desayunados y con el tiempo encima como siempre, iban apenas con el tiempo exacto para llegar a la junta con el director que tenían temprano en ese día viernes.

Duck, esta vez nos iremos en mi limo, mi chofer es mejor que el tuyo- dijo con una voz un tanto alterada pero tranquilidad y sosteniendo el guion del episodio que iba a filmar ese día.

Si como quieras, los dos son unos inútiles idiotas para mi…- dijo con un tono de enojo.

Daffy a diferencia de Bugs, si presentaba su inquietud y estrés disfrazándolos de mal humor. El pato siempre seria incapaz de parecer tranquilo y morirse por dentro, como lo hacia Bugs. Iba con un termo lleno de café en la mano y con la otra sostenía su guion mientras que hacia malabares para leer la agenda que con dificultades sostenía. El conejo le hecho una mirada a su emplumada pareja e inconscientemente sonrió al verlo tan divertidamente estresado, pero aquello solamente duro unos segundos antes de que llegara su limo y se dispusieran a entrar en ella.

El alterado chofer, se lamentaba con cara de sufrimiento del hecho de que el "señor Bunny" tuviese de amigo tan cercano al "señor Daffy", ya que siempre que le tocaba llevarlos al trabajo, no recibía mas que gritos por parte del pato, así que ahora pedía con todas sus fuerzas que el pato se hubiese levantado con el pie correcto esa mañana.

Bugs se adentro sin problemas en la limo, llevando consigo una "tranquila" sonrisa, con la cual le dio un corto saludo a su buen chofer. Rápidamente se sentó y dirigió su mirada hacia los papeles que traía en manos, ya no era como antes que se quedaba atento viendo como el pato se adentraba en la limo con una mueca en su rostro.

Daffy se metió en la limo como pudo, pero el siempre seria mas torpe que el conejo, y sabia que parte de la culpa de su torpeza lo tenían esas patas planas que llevaba consigo a todas partes. Sin tener el suficiente cuidado al adentrarse, acabo por tropezarse y cayo al suelo de la amplia limo, tirando su guion cuyas hojas volaron por todas partes. Bugs se quito de encima de su cabeza una de las hojas y rápidamente dejo de lado sus papeles para volver su atención a Daffy, que continuaba en el suelo aparentemente mareado por el golpe.

Hey, DUck te encuentras bien?- un poco alterado se puso de pie y se acercó al pato.

Estrellas viajaban alrededor de la cabeza de Daffy, pero estas desaparecieron en cuanto el pato sacudió con fuerza su cabeza.

SI, estoy bien Conejo estúpido-

Coloco sus manos sobre el suelo para erguirse y quedar entonces de rodillas en el suelo de la limo. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza en cuanto sintió el resentimiento del golpe sobre esta y de igual forma paso su mano por el pico.

Bugs se tomo un momento para mirar su reloj, iban retrasados unos cuantos segundos.

Doc, sácanos de aquí de una vez por todas o llegaremos tarde!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces el chofer arranco dirigiéndose a los estudios Warner.

Maldición…- se quejo Daffy al ver el desastre que había hecho, ahora todo su guion estaba hecho un lio y en pocos minutos tendría que grabar.

Tranquilo, Duck… no creo que sea tan difícil ponerlo en orden.

Comenzó recoger las hojas que habían quedado sobre los asientos de piel, mientras que Daff hacia lo mismo, tomando los que estaban en el suelo.

Se puso de pie aun un tanto mareado, cerro sus ojos por un momento intentado controlar el mareo. Fue entonces cuando un brusco frenado por parte del chofer hizo que ambos fueran a parar uno sobre el otro, el conejo acabo casi recostado sobre el asiento, mientras que Daffy termino acorralando inconscientemente a Bugs.

Cuidado, Inútil!- grito con rabia.

Abrió sus ojos, entonces encontrándose con el rostro del conejo peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

Eso dolió, doc- se quejo el orejudo también abriendo sus ojos.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los del pato, ambos se encontraban impresionados. Pero la impresión duro contados segundos, esa era la primera vez en ese largo mes, en la que se encontraban tan cerca. Bugs sonrió traviesamente y sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo de la distancia entre ambos apoderándose de los labios del pato, el cual se tardo un poco en reaccionar.

Rápidamente se desato la guerra en la cual cada uno trataba de tomar el control. Daffy se aferro al sillón al sentir la falta de aire, a la cual el conejo solo reacciono tomándolo del rostro y recostándose completamente en el sillón, forzando al pato a colocarse casi encima de él.

EL pato se hizo cargo de romper el beso, tomando una buena bocanada de aire.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin besarlo ni una sola vez? Se preguntaba mientras tomaba los labios de Bugs de vuelta, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado, mientras las manos de Bugs se hacían cargo de recorrer la espalda del pato haciendo que su cuerpo se curveara. La lengua del conejo se enrosco en la del pato y sin poder evitarlo le dio una "leve" mordida en el pico del pato.

Conejo!- replico molesto ante la agresión contra su pico. – Cuidado, este pico es el que me hace el mas atractivo de todos los patos, es lo que hace que Donald parezca un idiota a mi lado.-

Para mi los dos parecen idiotas…- dijo con una media sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"para mi los dos parecen idiotas"- lo arremedo el pato, haciendo una cara tonta que logro sacar una risa por parte del conejo. – tu eres un…- antes de que pudiese terminar los labios de Bugs robaron los suyos envolviéndolos en otra pelea por el control.

Ese sabor cítrico y dulce que tanto le gustaba esta deleitando nuevamente sus papilas gustativas, abrió tan solo un poco sus ojos para confirmar que el pato mantuviese los suyos cerrados. Un mes había transcurrido desde la ultima vez que lo había besado tan apasionadamente, un mes desde que tanto las manos del pato como las suyas se habían encargado del explorar el cuerpo del otro, un mes desde que había sentido aquella necesidad por tenerlo completamente para el esa necesidad de que la atención del pato se encontrara solamente sobre el.

Hizo nuevamente una pequeña pausa tomando un poco de aire y dejo sus manos se desplazaran hasta encontrar las del conejo y entrelazar sus dedos. Pero antes de que pudiesen continuar el sonido de la limo deteniéndose los hizo parar y fue cuestión de unos segundos para que se separaran ya que sabían que no tardarían en abrir la puerta, recibiéndolos con la misma cara feliz de siempre.

Buen dia señor Bunny…- dijo el perro vestido con smoking que los recibía a diario.

Si, si, claro, aléjate- dijo Daffy saliendo de la limo con las hojas agarras con fuerza y un leve sonrojo sobre su rostro.

Buen dia- saludo Bugs con una tranquilidad fingida mientras que miraba su reloj nuevamente.

Caminaron por el pasillo, adentrándose entre el caos de gente corriendo de un lado a otro llevando cosas para los sets, recogiendo vestuarios e inclusive habia uno que otro looney corriendo llegando tarde al igual que ellos en esos momentos.

Tomaron uno de los elevadores y en apenas las puertas de este se cerraron, toda la locura del estudio quedo apartada de ellos, encerrándolos dentro de ese pequeño espacio tan tranquilo donde la música clásica lograba calmar sus nervios.

Bugs dirigio su mirada al emplumado, aun habia rastros del fuerte sonrojo que habia capturado su rostro. Saboreo sus labios por un momento notando que estos aun mantenían el sabor de los del pato, cosa que lo hizo sonreir ampliamente.

¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?- pregunto el emplumado sin apartar su mirada del libreto, podía ver de reojo el rostro sonriente del conejo.

Faltaban pocos pisos para que llegaran hasta el salón de juntas, a partir de ahí no tendrían otro momento tranquilo para hablar sino hasta que se terminara su jornada de trabajo.

¿tienes que reunirte con alguien hoy, Duck?- pregunto acercándose un poco mas al pato.

No…- respondio Daffy levantando por un momento su mirada del libreto tratando de recordar su agenda de compromisos. – increíblemente no tengo mucho que hacer esta noche, mas que leer el libreto y…-

¿te gustaría salir a alguna parte? ¿o tal vez hacer algo divertido en casa?-

Fijo su atención por completo en el dientudo conejo de piel grisácea y sin darse cuenta su cara de impresión y confusión logro despertar aun mas el deseo del conejo de arrebatar ese pico otra vez.

Ehh…- vacilo por un momento ante la inesperada propuesta. – claro… digo, cambiar un poco la rutina no estaría del todo mal.- un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

No, además hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada divertido-

Ahora la voz del conejo sonaba diferente, hasta se podría decir que un tanto preocupante por el tono travieso y un algo que hacia que se pudiese sentir la propuesta indecorosa plasmada en cada palabra, dichas cosas hicieron que el calor del cuerpo de Daffy se elevara el triple y ahora la cercanía del conejo se habia hecho un tanto incomoda.

Paso su brazo sobre los hombros del pato y acerco un poco mas su rostro al de el.

Entonces es una cita…- le guiño el ojo y eso fue lo ultimo que hizo antes de que alejarse del pato y entonces se abriera la puerta del elevador.

Salieron del estrecho lugar y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas. Bugs se dio a la tarea de adentrarse primero al lugar, después de todo siempre seria el favorito de los hermanos Warner así que de alguna manera siempre conseguía que estos no se molestasen por sus retrasos.

Buen dia, Chicos. Pero que bien se ven todos hoy- dijo saludando a todos con una amplia sonrisa y un aire confiado.

Buen dia wonejo- saludo Elmer al verlo sentarse a su lado.

Después de unos segundos entro Daffy saludando a todos con un "bueno ya estoy aquí", de alguna forma su mal humor era lo que lo salvaba de ser reprendido por sus autoridades, ya que estos preferían no meterse en discusión con el emplumado, no estando este de tan mal humor como lucia en esos momentos.

Se sentó junto a Porky, cada quien se tenia que sentar con su equipo de grabación de ese día, así que esa era la razón por la cual no se podía sentar con el conejo, por lo cual se tendría que conformar con mirarlo desde el otro lado de la mesa de la sala.

Bu…bu… buen dia, Daffy- saludo Porky con la inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

Buen dia…- gruño sentándose en la mesa de mala gana.

La junta comenzó y los hermanos Warner compartían sus locas ideas con los personajes. Daffy permanecía jugando con la pluma que tenia en una de las manos mientras que con la otra detenía su pico. Elevo su mirada escuchando con aburrimiento las palabras de Sam, el vaquero siempre tenia algo que replicar y aun que el también, en esos momentos no se sentía de ánimos para reclamar algo. Fijo sus ojos en el vaquero por tan solo unos segundos antes de que su mirada terminara chocando con los ojos del conejo, el de pelaje grisáceo lo miraba de reojo con suma discreción y fue en ese choque de miradas encontradas cuando la sonrisa del conejo le quito toda su tranquilidad haciendo que su corazón se acelerara nuevamente. Pero aquello no duro mas de unos segundos, antes de que una pregunta volara hasta sus oídos.

¿Quieres pasarte por mi casa hoy?- pregunto Sylvestre escupiendo un poco de saliva en su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta la reunión habia terminado y ahora frente a el se encontraba el nuevo libreto, en el cual tendría que trabajar junto con el gato de pelos negros y blancos.

¿hoy?- levanto una ceja poniéndose de pie quedando un poco por debajo del gato. – lo lamento, hoy tengo una… tengo un… compromiso que atender con una prima lejana- siempre seria malo inventando escusas.

Entonces mañana por la mañana ¿esta bien? Después de todo las grabaciones son hasta pasado mañana-

Si, claro…- respondió con cansancio.

El tiempo paso tortuosamente lento mientras permanecía en el set, se encontraba realizando las grabaciones finales de la primera jornada de trabajo que estaba por acabar por un tiempo para darles un pequeño descanso de una hora para que pudiesen almorzar algo, checar los libretos si era necesario, o hacer cualquier otra cosa que ellos necesitaran.

La chicharra sonó y tan rápido como la escuchó todo se volvió un caos mientras los Looneys corrían de un lado a otro festejando su libertad de una hora y la gran mayoría de ello se dirigían tanto al comedor como a sus camerinos.

El pato por su parte se dirigía hacia su camerino, el dormir un poco le haría bastante bien en esos momentos. Abrió la puerta y con suma calma se adentro en el lugar…

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?-

Aquella pregunta golpeo contra su cabeza haciéndolo levantar su mirada para posar esta sobre el conejo que se encontraba sobre su sillón favorito, leyendo su libreto con una calma envidiable. Bugs sonrió al ver la cara de asombro del pato, era normal el que Daffy fuese a su camerino, pero era rara la vez en la que el entraba al del emplumado.

¿Qué haces aquí dientudo? ¿no deberías estar en tu lujoso camerino preparándote para tus grabaciones? ¿o tal vez mirándote en el espejo admirándote?- camino hacia su escritorio donde coloco su libreto.

No- respondió con un tono confiado. – he venido a visitarte, tenia un poco de tiempo libre y es por eso que vine. Y con respecto a lo de admirarme… creo que de eso te encargas tu a diario ¿no?-

Una mirada de aborrecimiento fue lanzada hacia el rápidamente y aun que quería soltarse riendo a carcajadas, no hizo mas que mantener su sonrisa traviesa y su aire de superioridad.

Eso seria algo que Daffy siempre despreciaría de él, ese insoportablemente atractivo aire de superioridad.

Bueno si no tienes nada mas que decirme, entonces largo de aquí- abrió la puerta para después hacerle señales de que se fuera.

Vamos Daff, solo bromeaba un poco- se acercó a el para cerrar la puerta. – te prometo no molestarte "tanto" durante la cena… me comportare…- su sonrisa se agrandaba cada vez mas.

La cena… por un momento el pato lo habia olvidado por completo y ahora sus nervios afloraron nuevamente, era algo absurdo, ya que después de todo llevaban bastante tiempo de conocerse y un par de meses desde que habían comenzado a salir.

Vio al conejo regresar al sillón y tomar nuevamente su libreto para continuar leyendo. Tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para hacer algo un poco fuera de lo común, después de todo el conejo ya había hecho el primer paso, haciéndole una propuesta de hacer algo divertido esa noche. Trago saliva con dificultad y es que el siempre seria malo para cualquier cosa romántica. Pero aun así respiro hondo, tomo su libreto del escritorio y se sentó junto al conejo tan cerca como pudo, de tal forma que sus caderas, sus piernas y costados quedaban pegados.

Bugs no dijo nada ante aquello, tan solo se quedo en silencio intentando que su corazón latiera menos fuerte y esforzándose por seguir con su papel de superioridad.

¿con quien vas a grabar ahora? ¿con Porky aun?- paso su brazo sobre los hombros del pato, continuando con el juego.

Si, aun tenemos un par de episodios que grabar juntos y después grabare uno con sylvestre y otro con Speedy-

Suerte con eso Duck, intenta no llegar muy salpicado de saliva ¿quieres?-

El comentario logra sacarle una pequeña risa al pato, sabia bien que se refería a sylvestre y su costumbre de escupir al hablar, pero era algo que el emplumado también hacia, aun que de alguna manera era menos lo que el salpicaba.

¿vas a seguir grabando con el vaquero?- pregunto mirando al conejo de reojo.

Na… si el día de hoy solamente-

Contesto el conejo mientras quitaba el pico del pato de la cara de este, recordando como ese pico salía volando cada vez que Elmer le disparaba.

Hace algunos meses que no grabamos nada juntos…- recordó

Si, pero según se no tardan en hacernos trabajar juntos nuevamente- contesto mientras le arrebataba su pico para ponérselo nuevamente.

Dejándose de rodeos, el conejo se encargo de colocar bruscamente al pato recostado boca abajo sobre el sillón, para después acostarse el encima de él aplastando el cuerpo del emplumado con el suyo.

¡Quítate dientudo!- grito enfurecido.

Bugs comenzó a reír por el berrinche infantil del pato quien pataleaba por no poderse quitar de encima al conejo.

Tranquilo Daff.- logro decir controlando su risa.

Puso su cara junto a la del pato, mientras este lo maldecía en voz baja, estiro sus brazos alcanzando las manos del pato que se aferraban al sillón descargando sobre este su enojo, ya que lo estaba apretando. Puso sus manos sobre las del pato e instantáneamente aquello fue como un tranquilizante para el mal humor del emplumado, quien dejo de forcejear por su liberación.

Daffy miro las manos del conejo sobre las de él, y sin pensarlo mucho cambio las posiciones y ahora sus manos estaban sobre las del conejo y sus dedos se dedicaban a jugar con los guantes de Bugs, hasta que metió sus manos dentro de estos también, estirándolos. Pudo sentir la suave piel del conejo perteneciente de esas siempre cubiertas manos, por debajo de sus manos.

También se te verían bien unos guantes- dijo Bugs mirando las manos del pato dentro de sus guantes.

Olvídalo, eso solo es para ti y aquellos perdedores de Disney.-

Rio un poco ante el comentario y dejo caer su mejilla sobre el hombro del pato. La tranquilidad que lo invadía en esos momentos no la había sentido durante bastante tiempo.

El sonido de la chicharra resonó en sus oídos nuevamente.

Tenemos que volver al trabajo…- dijo el pato soltando un bufido.

Bugs estuvo de acuerdo con un "aja" que fue casi ensordecido por su acción de hundir su rostro contra el cuello del pato, aspiro discretamente el aroma de este para después quitársele de encima, poniéndose de pie de mala gana.

Nos vemos en la noche, Duck- dijo con su tono tranquilo y salió del camerino del pato.

Supongo dientón…- menciono poniéndose de pie.

El conejo soltó una pequeña risa que dejaba notar su molestia hacia el sobrenombre, pero simplemente le dio una "ligera palmada" en la espalda antes de irse, palmada que literalmente dejo una marca enrojecida en la piel del pato.


	2. Chapter 2

Daffy se adentro en el set de grabación para solo encontrarse con un director molesto que tiraba el libreto al piso y gritaba maldiciones, y es que una de las cámaras se había caído durante el descanso, golpeando las luces las cuales terminaron rotas en el suelo y como si eso no fuese suficiente Porky, había comido algo que le había sentado mal y ya no podría continuar con la grabación, al menos no por lo que quedaba del día.

Así que el pato termino teniendo el resto del día libre, cosa que aprovecho para visitar al conejo en su set de grabación.

Se adentro en el lugar abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, sabia que cualquier ruidito fuera de lo normal podría causar todo un desastre dentro de la grabación, y como no quería molestar a nadie, caminaba con sumo cuidado por el set hasta llegar a las sillas de descanso que tenían para cada uno de los Looneys que se encontraba grabando.

En el escenario se encontraba el conejo trabajando junto a Elmer, haciéndole bromas pesadas como de costumbre, burlándose del pobre cazador, causando la euforia de este.

Daffy permaneció junto a la silla que tenían para el conejo, el director muy y apenas se había dado cuenta de su presencia, saludándolo con un rápido apretón de manos para después volver toda su atención a la grabación. Con sus ojos seguía cada movimiento del conejo mirando con su ceño fruncido aquella sonrisa burlona que mantenía para engañar a Elmer; hacia mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba en el set y ahora recordaba la razón por la cual le gustaba tanto el verlo grabar. El conejo era todo un maestro en cada una de sus actuaciones, era algo que le salía de forma natural, como si hubiese nacido para burlarse de las personas con aquel intelecto superior y su típica personalidad de ganador. Sus movimientos exactos, sus expresiones graciosas y tranquilas, su personalidad arrogante e incluso su manera de tomar la zanahoria para después esbozar un "¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?" todo ello hacia que aquel extraño gusto por el conejo se volviese cada vez mas grande.

Recordaba con facilidad lo sencillo que era trabajar al lado del conejo, aun que era extraño que ellos dos siendo las "estrellas" Looneys solo hayan trabajado en contadas grabaciones juntos; claro que todos ellas eran muy famosas, pero eran pocas a comparación con las que el tenia que hacer a lado de Porky o las que Bugs hacia junto a Elmer o Sam.

¡corte!- grito el director levanto una mano haciendo que todos detuvieran sus movimientos. – tienen cinco minutos de descanso, mientras que termino de revisar las ultimas grabaciones.-

Bugs tomo la toalla que le ofrecieron de inmediato aquellas lindas chicas que se encargaban de atenderlo.

Gracias, muñecas- dijo guiñándoles el ojo haciendo que las chicas se ruborizaran.

Daffy soltó un bufido ante el acto del conejo. Había cosas que el jamás seria capaz de cambiar, el orejudo era todo un don juan cuando se trataba de tratar a las mujeres, solo que este no tenia una preferencia hacia ellas, solo le gustaba coquetearles y hacer que sus mentes se ilusionaran con alguna oportunidad a lado del conejo, oportunidad que no existía por supuesto.

Duck- dijo el conejo con alegría al mirar al pato de pie junto a su asiento. – ¿a que se debe el honor?- sonrió.

Digamos que ha ocurrido una catástrofe en mi set y Porky tampoco se encontraba del todo bien, así que acabamos cancelando la grabación por el resto del día.- respondió con su típico malhumor. – ¿Cómo es que yo no tengo toda esta buena atención que tienes tu? Me refiero a que yo no tengo ninguna chica con quien coquetear dentro del set. Solo hay una y a sus cincuenta años no me parece del todo atractiva.- replico con enojo observando de arriba a bajo a las chicas que le hacían guiños al conejo.

El conejo rio ante el comentario del pato y se acercó un poco mas a él, intentado controlarse por no juguetear con aquel pico que desearía besar en esos momentos, le gustaba el hecho de que el pato fuese tan obvio con sus emociones; ya que aquella voz de molestia y ese ceño fruncido revelaba los celos que aparecían dentro de este.

Pero la risa del conejo se vio apagada en un santiamén cuando una de las chicas se acercó al pato.

Daffy Duck, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí- rio de manera tierna aferrándose del brazo del pato. – es un gusto el tenerlo aquí- murmuro al oído del plumífero para después depositar un beso muy cerca de los labios de este.

Gracias, preciosa. Se que soy un pato irresistible y que mi presencia aquí debe de causarles un gran impacto a todas ustedes- sonrió de forma conquistadora para después besarla en la mano.

La chica se despidió del pato con un sonrojo en su rostro y revolviendo un poco aquellos mechones de pelo del pato. Bugs mantuvo su sonrisa inmóvil siguiendo con la mirada a la chica hasta que esta llego con el resto de sus amigas.

Creo que es hora de que vuelvas con tu asistente de cincuenta años, antes de que acabes haciendo que las despida, Duck- bromeo el conejo dejando caer su toalla sobre la cabeza de Daffy.

El pato siguió al conejo con la mirada, quitándose la toalla de encima. Los cinco minutos se habían terminado ya y era momento de regresar a la grabación. Miro de reojo al pato notando como la misma asistente que se le había acercado antes tomaba asiento junto al pato, sentándose en su silla e iniciando una conversación con este. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar su mirada de ellos para concentrarse por completo en la grabación, después de todo no tenia por que vigilar al pato, el sabia que Daffy sabia comportarse frente a una chica guapa… o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba.

La grabación no tardo mucho en acabar y ahora bien el sonido de la chicharra dando el anuncio del termino de la jornada del día, hacia que todas las grabaciones se detuvieran dándoles permiso a los Looneys de volver a sus cosas. Bugs se acercó al pato quien no había terminado su conversación con la chica, la cual se esforzaba por mantener la atención del pato en ella, pero este ya se encontraba bostezando de manera discreta, demostrando de esta forma su aburrimiento por la extendida conversación y es que la chica sencillamente no se callaba, no hacia mas que hablar de cosas irrelevantes.

Eeee… ¿se están divirtiendo, Duck?- pregunto llegando a su lado.

Si- respondió la chica de inmediato.

Si, pero es una lastima que nos tengamos que ir ya.- dijo tomando a Bugs por los hombros. – recuerda que tenemos un compromiso pendiente, dientón.-

Pero no es tan importante Daff.- aparto las manos del pato. - ¿Por qué no se quedan a plati…?-

No, ya habíamos hecho un compromiso con nuestro querido amigo Porky, así que tenemos que ir- volvió su mirada hacia la chica antes de irse. – Nos vemos preciosa.-

¡Llámame, Daffy!- grito antes de que el pato se alejara.

Daffy no respondió ante las palabras de la chica, solo se limito a sonreír de forma conquistadora, mientras que empujaba al conejo para sacarlo lo antes posible del set llevándolo después dentro del camerino de este para que recogiera sus cosas y entonces pudieran salir del lugar.

Tranquilo, Daff. Ella no puede entrar aquí-

Rio al ver que el pato miraba de un lado al otro antes de cerrar la puerta, asegurándose de que la chica no los hubiera seguido.

Esas chicas están medio locas, orejón. Ahora agradezco el tener a esa anciana cincuentona- se dejo caer sobre el sillón del conejo.

Pero si parecía muy entretenido con ella- señalo el beso que seguía pintado en la mejilla del pato.

Bugs acerco su mano hacia la marca del beso y limpio este de un solo movimiento antes de disponerse a tomar sus cosas para salir del estudio.

Una vez con todas las cosas en mano, salieron de su camerino y después del estudio donde ya los esperaba la limosina del conejo a la cual se adentraron sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Daffy miro el libreto que traía en mano empezando a leer este ya que mañana tenía que ir a la casa de Sylvestre para practicar la grabación. Bugs por otro lado observaba al pato de reojo mirando como este leía con tranquilidad su libreto y colocando una mano sobre este termino por arrebatárselo de un solo jalón.

¿Qué se supone que van a grabar Duck?- dijo leyendo el titulo.

El conejo le dio una rápida hojeada al escrito mientras que el pato se empeñaba en arrebatárselo, cosa que no lograba hacer debido a que el conejo permanecía con una pata sobre su pecho, haciéndole imposible el que pudiera acercársele.

Vamos, Bugs. Devuélveme mi libreto, tengo que leerlo, mañana tengo práctica con sylvestre- dijo con enojo.

Es una lastima Duck, creo que será mejor cancelar la cena de esta noche.- lanzo el libreto, golpeando a Daffy en la cara con este. – mañana tienes trabajo temprano y no me gustaría entrometerme en ello-

Una vez mas se había olvidado por completo de la cena, Bugs también tenia grabaciones pendientes por hacer pero el no se encontraba leyendo su libreto porque había preferido concentrarse en la cita que tenían esa noche. Y el ¿Qué era lo que hacia? Comportarse como el adicto al trabajo que era.

Dejo el libreto de lado, cosa que Bugs noto de inmediato y cruzándose de brazos volvió su mirada hacia el conejo, que ahora permanecía sentado a su lado mirándolo con discreción.

Lo lamento- no le gustaba mucho el tener que disculparse, ni tampoco era algo que hiciera muy seguido, por lo general prefería conservar su orgullo intacto, pero ese no era el momento. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, conejo?-

Ignorando las palabras del pato, Bugs se acercó hacia la ventanilla que conectaba la parte en la que ellos se encontraban con la sección donde se encontraba su chofer. Abrió la ventanilla y le murmuro un par de cosas al chico que lo escuchaba con atención, para después volverla a cerrar y acomodarse tranquilamente junto al pato. Fue entonces cuando el pato noto que habían cambiado de rumbo y ahora en vez de dirigirse a su casa, iban a un lugar que era un misterio para el.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta un súper mercado, Bugs realizo una rápida lista de cosas escribiéndolas en un papel y después entrego esta a su chofer, quien no tardo en bajarse de la limosina para adentrarse en el supermercado, con la intención de comprar las cosas que el conejo le había escrito en la hoja.

Bueno, esto si es fuera de lo común, en realidad no tenia pensado el que tuviéramos una cita aquí, mientras que el chofer se iba de compras- bromeo el pato con voz burlona. – me has impresionado, dientón-

Solo lo he enviado para que compre unas cosas para la cena. Pero si quieres que tengamos la cita aquí…- sonrió de manera traviesa acercándose mas al pato. - ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la cena y vamos directo al postre?-

Daffy retrocedió un poco al ver la mirada entre traviesa y maliciosa del conejo, el cual no tardo en acorralarlo contra la puerta del carro. Sintió sus nervios aflorar mientras que el conejo acortaba la distancia entre ellos y jugueteaba con aquella línea blanca de su cuello. Sabia bien a lo que se refería con eso de irse directo al "postre" y aun que estaba de acuerdo con ello, no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo en la limosina… en medio de un estacionamiento publico.

Eso no es algo que se pueda hacer aquí, conejo…- dijo intentado apartarlo de si, colocando sus manos contra sus hombros.

Eso nunca lo sabremos, si no lo intentamos Duck…-

El conejo continúo jugando con los nervios del pato, hasta que el chofer llego, anunciando su presencia con un par de golpeteos ligeros contra la puerta del conejo.

Te has salvado- dijo mientras se apartaba del pato.

Abrió la puerta y el chofer le dio un par de bolsas de supermercado, las cuales Bugs se dedico a inspeccionar mientras regresaban a casa, asegurándose de que hubiese comprado todo lo necesario.

No creas que me he olvidado, duck- dijo el conejo sacando de una de las bolsas lo que era una pequeña caja de chocolates amargos los cuales eran los favoritos del pato

Daffy tomo la pequeña caja de envoltura plateada con letras finas, asombrado que después de todo ese tiempo el conejo aun pudiera recordar cuales eran los chocolates de su preferencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que el conejo se los había regalado por última vez, pero ahí estaban otra vez, dejándolo sin palabra alguna para decir en agradecimiento por aquel gentil detalle.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa y apenas se adentraron en ella, el conejo le dio la indicación a Daffy de que lo acompañara a la cocina, llevando consigo las bolsas de las cosas que habían mandado comprar.

¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer, Conejo?- pregunto mirando como este sacaba todas las cosas de las bolsas.

Vamos a cocinar Daffy- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pato se quedo desconcertado ante la respuesta ¿cocinar? El nunca en su vida había cocinado, y si lo había hecho alguna vez durante su juventud, estaba seguro de que había resultado un completo desastre; ni siquiera era capaz de calentar un poco de agua sin que el tiempo de ebullición se le pasara haciendo que esta se evaporara por completo.

Debes de estar bromeando- replico mirando con cierta preocupación al conejo.

No, Duck. Es hora de que le pierdas el miedo a la cocina ¿y que mejor momento que este?-

Dijo el conejo mientras tomaba un delantal de color morado y lo amarraba al cuerpo del pato, para evitar que este se ensuciara. Después hizo lo mismo consigo, poniéndose uno de color rojo.

Pero voy a quemar la cocina, sabes que no sirvo para esto, Bugs-

Volviendo su mirada hacia el pato, acerco a este lo que era un plato con dos pedazos de salmón.

Será algo sencillo, Daff. No creo que puedas incendiar la cocina, además yo estaré aquí para evitarlo.-

Bugs tomo al pato de la mano obligándolo a acompañarlo hasta la estufa donde coloco un sartén y le indico que pusiera un poco de mantequilla sobre este, la cual se iba derritiendo lentamente bajo el calor que empezaba a absorber el artefacto. Daffy tomaba con cuidado el sartén, sosteniéndolo con fuerza por el mango, mientras que Bugs se mantenía detrás de él vigilando que hiciera las cosas bien. El conejo coloco los pedazos de salmón sobre el sartén al ver que la mantequilla se había derretido casi por completo y le pidió al pato que fuera por lo que era un poco de ajo, una salsa especial que había comprado y un poco de sal, cosas que Daffy no tardo casi nada en traer y que él puso dentro del sartén.

Muy bien, duck. Tu vigila el salmón, mientras yo me encargo de picar las cosas para el acompañamiento.- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro, mientras que el pato permanecía tieso concentrándose por completo en la comida.

Tomo lo que era una manzana, lechuga, nueces, fresas y tomates, estaba por hacer una ensalada que acompañaría a la perfección al salmón que continuaba cocinándose bajo el cuidado del pato, mientras que él se dedicaba a picar los ingredientes que había recolectado.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el conejo, observándolo de reojo, notando lo hábil que era para picar tanto los vegetales como las frutas ¿Cómo era posible que el conejo permaneciera tan tranquilo, mientras que a él le carcomía el miedo de arruinar la comida quemándola? Volvió su mirada a la comida sobre el sartén, moviendo un poco el salmón que continuaba cocinándose, pero su mirada termino por volver al cuerpo del conejo, al cual miraba con atención, mientras que juntaba otros ingredientes para añadir a la ensalada.

¿Cómo va la comida, Daff?- pregunto volviendo su mirada hacia el pato.

Aparto rápidamente su vista del conejo enfocándola en el salmón.

Supongo que bien- respondió con inseguridad. –al menos no huele a quemado… creo…-

El conejo rio ante estas palabras y la cara de preocupación del pato que se mantenía tenso agarrando con fuerza el mango del sartén, como si temiera que alguien se lo arrebatara. Se acercó al pato, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cintura de este.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse por completo al sentir la mano del conejo adentrándose por debajo de su delantal hasta posarse en su abdomen.

No es tan difícil ¿lo vez, Duck?- dijo dejando que su otra mano hiciera el mismo recorrido por el cuerpo del pato.

Daffy se removió un poco sintiendo el cosquilleo que le causaban las caricias de aquellas manos enguantadas las cuales pasearon por su torso hasta llegar a su pecho y bajar nuevamente hasta su abdomen para después apartarse de su cuerpo. Miro al conejo apartarse de él y después dirigirse a la alacena para tomar uno de los vinos que guardaba minuciosamente y solamente sacaba en momentos especiales

Estúpido conejo…- murmuro aun sintiendo sobre su cuerpo el toque de las manos de su conejo, un leve sonrojo se había colocado en su rostro.

Una vez listo el salmón, fue Bugs quien se encargo de colocarlo en los ´platos, perfectamente acomodado a lado de la ensalada que había realizado mientras que el pato se dedicaba a servir el vino en las copas que el conejo le había señalado.

Se sentaron en la mesa para disponerse a comer la cena.

Creo que te he dado demasiado crédito en todo esto, yo también cocino bastante bien- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa al notar el buen sabor del pescado.

Si, supongo que de ahora en adelante serás tu quien prepare la cena.- dijo el conejo apoyando el comentario de su pareja.

Dije que era bueno, pero tampoco es para exagerar-

Bugs sonrió dándole un sorbo al vino esbozando una sonrisa distinta, entre cariñosa, coqueta y traviesa, la cual logro causar una aceleración en el corazón del pato, el cual trago con dificultad la comida al ver la sonrisa que le había puesto toda la piel de gallina.

Terminando con el plato fuerte, se quedaron con lo que era un pedazo del pay de zanahoria que había comprado el conejo.

Pay de zanahoria- soltó un bufido. - ¿Por qué no pay de manzana o pastel de zanahoria como la gente normal?-

Porque la gente normal no sabe que el pay de zanahoria sabe mil veces mejor que el pastel de zanahoria.-

Tomo un pedazo del pay y de lo llevo a la boca disfrutando el esquicito sabor del postre, sintiendo el sabor dulce por cada parte de su boca. Daffy vio la oportunidad de unirse al juego del conejo, asi que dándole un buen trago a su copa de vino, se abalanzo hacia el conejo al ver que este había tragado ya el pedazo de pay.

Déjame probarlo entonces…- dijo con un susurro.

Beso los labios del conejo moviendo los suyos de forma lenta y delicada absorbiendo el sabor del pay que había quedado sobre los labios de Bugs. El conejo cerro sus ojos por un instante disfrutando de la dulce sensación que causaba el movimiento de la boca del pato que tomaba sus labios y dejaba que la punta de su lengua paseara sobre estos de manera gentil, para después apartarse de él, dejándole un ligero sabor a vino en su boca.

Bueno sabe bastante bien- dijo el pato apartándose del conejo para después tomar su tenedor y llevarse a la boca un poco del pay de zanahoria.

Esta era una de las tantas cosas que extrañaba del pato, esos actos que a pesar de no ser tan comunes lograban dejarlo sin aliento y con su corazón acelerado esperando recibir más…

Volvió su mirada hacia Daffy, quien al sentirse observado levanto su vista haciendo que sus miradas chocaran.

¿quieres salir un rato… conejo?- solto la pregunta sin poder soportar la mirada del conejo.

¿Qué tienes pensado, Duck?- pregunto curioso….


	3. Chapter 3

Frio…

Frio pegando contra sus cuerpos y Daffy se lamentaba de haber tenido la inteligente idea de llevar al conejo de paseo por aquel parque cercano. La luz del sol estaba casi apagándose y a pesar de la bufanda que usaba podia sentir el frio adentrarse travieso por su cuerpo.

Bugs por otro lado caminaba con aquella bufanda de color azul claro, tan confiado como siempre, como si el frio no le hiciera nada.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el conejo pensando en lo cálida que debía de ser su pelaje que lo protegía de aquello que a él lo hacia temblar ligeramente.

Hacia mucho que no veníamos por aquí, Doc- dijo mirando alrededor.

El conejo siempre ha sido un fanático de la naturaleza en si, le hacia recordar esos viejos tiempos donde aun vivía en aquel agujero en el suelo, adoraba ese hogar tan silvestre donde se sentía tan libre, y sabia que Daffy comprendía esa misma sensación de nostalgia, después de todo el también había vivido un tiempo en un lago que estaba rodeado por arboles y césped alto.

Nunca esta de mas el salir un rato a caminar- froto sus manos intentando calentar estas.

Bugs lo miro de reojo e intento no reírse al ver al pato encogido de hombros soplando contra sus manos. Cambio el rumbo de su caminar adentrándose un poco mas en el parque.

¿A dónde vas conejo?- pregunto el pato con una voz medio temblorosa afectada también por el frio.

El conejo no respondió solo busco con sus ojos un buen espacio y acabo encontrándolo justo en medio de varios arboles, había una parte plana con el césped un tanto largo. Se dirigió a aquel lugar y acabo por dejarse caer en este, pudiendo ahora ver el cielo tomar colores rojizos mientras que el sol se disponía a esconderse.

Daffy camino tan tieso como si fuese un robot y se dejo caer junto al conejo teniendo el mismo panorama que este. Se llevo sus manos al pico otra vez para soplar un poco de aire cálido a estas.

Necesitas ayuda con eso, Duck?- pregunto el conejo volviendo su mirada hacia el pato.

No, estoy bien- respondió con un poco de agresividad.

Pero aun así ignorando las palabras del pato, Bugs acabo por tomar las manos de este entre las suyas y se llevo estas hacia su boca pegándolas un poco a sus labios para soplar a estas y después frotarlas con sus manos, intentando hacer que el calor de la fricción llegara a ellas. Vio al pato encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia otra parte mientras que un muy ligero sonrojo se posaba en su rostro.

Gracias, Bugs- menciono en forma de murmullos. – Esta idea de tener una cita, no estuvo del todo mal. Al menos no incendie la cocina-

¿Fue un "gracias" lo que dijiste? ¿me estas agradeciendo? – dijo aun sin apartar las manos del pato de sus labios.

No te ilusiones conejo, es solo por el frio que me esta afectando el cerebro-

Podemos irnos si…- no acabo de decir cuando la voz del pato lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

No, esta bien-

Cierto, te vez muy bien temblando como un chihuahua- murmuro acercando su rostro al del pato.

Rápidamente el ceño de Daffy se frunció al escuchar la risa del conejo y aparto sus manos de golpe.

¡no soy ningún perro! – replico el pato irguiéndose rápidamente. - ¡cállate Conejo Dientón!- dijo viendo que Bugs aun se reía de él.

Inconscientemente acabo por ponerse sobre el conejo, sentándose en su abdomen y colocando de golpe sus manos sobre su boca callándolo de golpe.

Vamos, no te enojes Duck. Pero si es divertido verte temblar así- señalo hacia el cuerpo del pato que se sacudía un poco más fuerte mientras que el aire soplaba.

Daffy esbozo una pronunciada mueca y rodeo su propio cuerpo con sus brazos, intentando que su cuerpo dejara de temblar.

Yo no le veo la gracia- dijo entre dientes.

Una mano del conejo se acercó hasta su pico acariciando este para después bajar a su cuello hasta tocar aquella franja blanca que rodeaba lo rodeaba, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos pasearan por esta acariciándola con lentitud.

¿Qué se supone que haces conejo?- dijo con un murmullo malhumorado.

Tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco con el frio Duck-

Menciono esto antes de tomar por sorpresa al pato, empujándolo mientras que se abalanzaba hacia él, haciendo que sus posiciones cambiaran; y ahora era el pato quien estaba contra el suelo con sus patas a ambos lados del cuerpo del conejo, mientras que el cuerpo de este quedaba casi sobre el, con sus manos puestas a ambos costados de su cabeza.

¿Qué… que se supone que haces, orejón?- dijo un tanto nervioso por la incomoda posición donde podia sentir la parte baja del cuerpo del conejo tan cerca de la suya.

Aquí no hay nadie, Doc.- murmuro paseando sus manos por los costados del cuerpo del pato.

Llego hasta sus patas y acerco más el cuerpo de Daffy al suyo.

El que no hubiera nadie, no significaba que pudieran hacer "eso" en aquel lugar, asi que el pato acabo por intentar alejarse, retrocediendo con la ayuda de sus codos.

Olvídalo conejo, Yo no necesito ayuda para quitarme el frio.-

El conejo rozo la entrepierna del pato con una de sus manos y el corazón de Daffy se aceleró de golpe haciendo que este se sonrojara y su plumaje se crispara.

Bugs sonrió travieso y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento viendo como el cuerpo del pato comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias, tensándose rápidamente.

Bueno, Duck. Tienes razón, no necesitas de mi ayuda para quitarte el frio- dijo esto apartándose del pato, poniéndose ahora de pie.

Retuvo el aliento, esos simples roces habían sido suficientes para hacer que su cuerpo entrara en calor, principalmente la parte baja de este.

Miro a Bugs desde el suelo, viendo como el conejo elevaba su mirada hacia la luna.

Mira, ahí esta el conejo de la luna- señalo hacia esta.

Estúpidos conejos- murmuro poniéndose de pie. - ¿Por qué no puede haber un pato dibujado en la luna, en vez de un conejo? Los patos somos mas atractivos-

Tú eres más atractivo- susurro.

¿Qué?- lo miro de reojo sabiendo que el conejo había dicho algo pero no lo había alcanzado a entender.

Una ráfaga de viento más y el cuerpo de Daffy se sacudió por completo ahora haciendo que sus dientes temblaran. Pero apenas y vio al conejo sonreír cuando tomo aire y controlo el temblor de su cuerpo cambiando su expresión de sufrimiento por una de valiente. Pero su posición y postura no duraron más de cinco segundos cuando el frio volvió a sacudirlo, acabando por hacer reír al conejo otra vez. Hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos.

Bugs quito su bufanda y acabo por rodear el cuello del pato y el suyo con esta, para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Coloco su nariz fría contra el cuello de Daffy y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos sintiendo lo frio que se encontraba el pato.

Espera…- rio Daffy al sentir las cosquillas que le causaba aquella nariz que se paseaba a la largo de su cuello. –espera, dientón…- continuo riendo.

Hueles muy bien, Duck- menciono ahora paseando sus dedos por las costillas del pato haciéndolo reír aun más fuerte.

Un mal pasó del pato y casi cayeron al suelo de no haber sido por aquel árbol contra el cual se recargaron. Daffy rodeo la cintura del conejo con una de sus manos y con la otra, tomo la mano del conejo llevándosela al pico. Con sus dedos logro levantar un poco el guante de esta y comenzó a repartir suaves besos sobre su palma y dedos.

Sigues temblando- murmuro Bugs sin poder contener del todo bien su risa al ver al pato actuando tan romántico y temblando como una débil hoja contra el aire.

Hay veces en las que te desprecio mas de lo normal conejo- soltó la mano de Bugs con enojo.

Un rápido movimiento y el pato acabo cambiando posiciones dejando al conejo contra el árbol.

Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando termino por voltear su rostro estornudando un par de veces.

Eres todo un don juan, Duck- menciono Bugs con sarcasmo tras ver al pato estornudar.

O tal vez sea que me estoy haciendo alérgico a ti, Dientón- se apartó del conejo –si, puede que sea eso.-

Es una lastima, Daff. Eso quiere decir que ya no podremos compartir la cama- sonrió levemente.

Ni que tu cama fuera tan cómoda- replico Daffy.

Ni hacer nada sobre ella-

El pato pensó unos segundos sobre las palabras del conejo hasta que logro entender lo que quería decir.

Bueno, puede que no sea tan alérgico después de todo-

Tras haber dicho esto fue el conejo quien se acercó al pato colocando un beso en la punta de su pico para abrirse paso a un beso mas profundo. En cuanto sintió el calor de la lengua y boca del conejo, se aferro mas a este apartando la idea de alejarse de el para tan siquiera respirar.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por el sonar del celular del conejo.

Bugs se aparto despacio de los labios de Daffy y acerco el teléfono a su oído.

¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?- menciono sintiendo al pato besar su pecho y hombros.

No sabia que era lo que le decían al conejo, pero el por su parte estaba aprovechando el momento para dejar que el calor de ambos se elevara. Descubrió parte de la mano del conejo dejándole el campo libre para besar los dedos de este y con la punta de su lengua logro lamber la yema de uno de estos.

Si, voy en camino- menciono Bugs aclarándose la garganta.

Aproximo sus labios a los del pato capturando inmediatamente su lengua.

Tengo que ir al estudio.- se apartó mientras que Daffy mordía un poco su labio.

Ya?- murmuro Daffy.

El conejo solo asintió volviendo a juntar sus labios.

-00000000000000-0000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000 00000

¿Por qué tenemos venir caminando?-pregunto el pato con un tono malhumorado. – "porque va a ser mas fácil, Daffy"- imito la voz de Bugs en forma de burla.

Es más fácil y sano, Duck.- dijo el conejo en su defensa. – no siempre tenemos que andar en carro-

No, pero ¿Por qué cuando esta haciendo tanto frio?- elevo su voz gritándole al conejo mientras caminaba un paso por detrás de él.

Ya casi llegamos, Duck. Prometo en cargarme de tu frio después-

Daffy se limito a mostrar una mueca en desacuerdo y a lo lejos pudo mirar el edificio del Warner.

Se adentraron en este y caminaron directo al set donde solía grabar el conejo, donde lo esperaban ya el director y un par de ayudantes más.

Ya era hora de que llegaras- menciono el director de forma tan relajada.

El director dirigió su mirada hacia Daffy y ladeo su cabeza para después disponerse a checar el libreto, preguntándose si iba a necesitar del pato o porque era que se encontraba ahí.

Lo siento Daffy, pero no recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras- cerro el libreto –a menos de que quieras hacer de doble, otra vez-

No vengo a grabar, solo… vengo a..-

No logro terminar de decir cuando la voz de una mujer lo sorprendió.

Señor Daffy Duck- grito la chica encargada de realizar los atuendos del pato.

Daffy retrocedió un par de pasos al verla, pero la chica se acercó aun mas a el para después dedicarle un abrazo.

No sabia que iba a venir, de lo contrario le hubiera terminado su traje, pero ya que esta aquí, tal vez quiera probárselo- menciono con un tono alegre.

El pato intento negarse pero la chica termino por tomarlo por las manos y acabo por llevárselo a otra sección fuera del set, donde se encontraba el taller de costura.

Bugs se limito a sonreír tranquilo y volvió su vista hacia el director dispuesto a comenzar con la grabación.

Rápidamente el director acomodo las cosas para rehacer aquella parte del episodio que se había perdido, no era necesaria la presencia de Elmer, porque era tan solo el comienzo del episodio, donde solo aparecía el conejo.

A pesar de que el conejo lucia tan tranquilo y dispuesto como siempre, la realidad era que el haber tenido que aparecerse nuevamente por el estudio no había sido del todo de su agrado, ya que se suponía que estaba teniendo una cita con el pato para poder recuperar aquel tiempo que el trabajo les había arrebatado. Y helo ahí de nuevo en el set con el pato en quien sabe que parte con la chica encargada de sus disfraces.

Acción- grito el director y rápidamente Bugs se puso en marcha.

Era una escena sencilla, un par de diálogos, caminar un poco y morder un poco aquella zanahoria.

Todo iba bien, como de costumbre hasta la entrada de aquel pato de plumaje oscuro.

Llego discutiendo en voz baja con la chica a su lado. Traía puesto un traje de Batman, sin aquella mascara puesta solamente el traje que tapaba su cuerpo.

Justo cuando estaba diciendo su dialogo, el conejo termino desconcentrándose un poco mirando de reojo a aquel pato con ese traje que inflaba su pecho y hombros, acentuaba su cintura volviéndola mas pequeña y esbelta al igual que sus piernas, e incluso hacia que sus brazos se vieran mas grandes.

Guantes negros tapaban sus manos y botas negras sus patas, el resto era gris con un poco de negro.

Corte- grito el directo feliz de haber acabado la toma. – muchas gracias… Bugs…- no logro terminar cuando noto que el conejo lo estaba ignorando viendo al pato.

Dejo que sus ojos pasearan por aquel cuerpo bien formado mientras que el pato seguía discutiendo por la chica, por algo que su mente estaba bloqueando dejándolo enfocarse principalmente en lo sensual que resultaba el pato bajo ese disfraz de Batman.

Lindo Traje, Duck- menciono Bugs llegando con el pato.

Ve, señor Daffy. Le queda a la perfección- menciono la chica con una sonrisa, agradecida por el apoyo del conejo.

¿Cómo sé que no te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto desconfiando de las palabras del conejo.

La rápida idea de tomar al pato entre sus brazos y besarlo mientras dejaba que sus manos pasearan por ese traje, llego rápidamente a él, pero se contuvo debido a la presencia del directo y aquella chica que seguía junto a ellos. Así que solo le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

Lo digo en serio, Duck- respondió Bugs.

Daffy lo miro aun inseguro hasta que noto un muy ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas del conejo. Fue entonces cuando sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Sabes, tienes razón- modelo un poco en el traje. – Me veo muy bien. Puede que salga a buscar chicas con este traje-

Puede llevárselo si quiere, pero recuerde que debe de tráelo el lunes a primera hora, limpio y sin ninguna imperfección- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tranquila.

El pato se dirigió hacia su camerino con Bugs siguiéndolo por detrás y se hizo cargo de quitarse el traje para acomodarlo dentro de su caja y ponerse encima una sudadera de color verde que habida dejado ahí hace un par de días.

¿Qué?- dijo el pato mientras se ponía la sudadera – ¿acaso pensabas que realmente iba a salir a la calle con el traje?-

Menciono esto al ver que el conejo permanecía sentado viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa muy ligera en su rostro.

El pato se coloco la sudadera y bajo su mirada para ver esta, dándose cuenta entonces de que se la había puesto al revés.

Déjame ayudarte con eso Doc- menciono Bugs poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

Se acercó con una sonrisa seductora y metió sus manos por debajo de la sudadera del pato.

¡Señor Bugs!- grito el director buscando al conejo tocando en el camerino de este, que se encontraba junto al de Daffy.

El conejo soltó un suspiro y coloco un beso rápido en la frente del pato.

No te quites esa sudadera Duck- murmuro para después abrir la puerta del camerino de Daffy. - ¿Qué pasa, Doc?-

El director lo miro extrañado sin comprender la razón por la cual el conejo estaba en el camerino del pato, pero opto por no preguntar.

Nosotros nos vamos ya- saco unas llaves de su bolsillo. – ¿podrías cerrar al salir?

Por supuesto, Doc- tomo las llaves.

El hombre sonrió rápidamente y dándole una palmada en el brazo al conejo acabo despidiéndose de él.

Ahora tenemos que hacer su trabajo también- dijo Daffy con un tono malhumorado. – después nos van a pedir que hagamos nosotros la limpieza-

Bugs miro las llaves por un segundo y después dirigió su vista hacia aquel armario del pato. Rápidamente una idea se formulo en su cerebro. ¿Quién decía que tenían que salir de ahí a la fuerza?

Neee… ¿Cuántos trajes tienes, Duck?- pregunto el conejo acercándose al armario.

Los suficientes ¿Por qué?- dijo mirando con intriga hacia el conejo.

Abrió el armario del pato logrando ver cada uno de los atuendos que había usado, uno de vaquero, dos de Duck Dodgers (uno antiguo y otro nuevo), Linterna Verde, de pirata, granjero, vendedor, esquimal, Scarlet Pumpernickel, Sherlock Holmes, Robin Hood, hasta unos femeninos de Pocahontas, Carmen Miranda y un par de vestidos mas.

Usualmente no llegaba a tener tiempo de verlo bajo todos esos atuendos pero ahora tenían bastante tiempo.

¿Pocahontas?- dijo sacando el traje con una sonrisa burlona.

El pato miro hacia el conejo con una mueca y se acercó al conejo arrebatándole el atuendo.

Lo use con Porky hace unos años- dijo el pato devolviéndolo al armario.

Y este- menciono sacando el de linterna Verde-

En un episodio de Duck Dodgers- lo arrebato de sus manos también.

A pesar de que quería ver al pato bajo todos esos trajes ¿Cómo pedírselo? ¿Cómo hacer que este accediera a ponérselos?

Dirigió su mirada hacia el pato, acabando por verlo poniéndose el traje de Batman para después dirigirse hacia el espejo que tenia en el camerino, que era de cuerpo completo.

No luce nada mal- sonrió mirando su cuerpo a detalle.

Aparto su mirada de su reflejo y acabo mirando hacia el conejo, notando entonces que el conejo lo miraba desde el sillón. Sonrió con malicia al verlo distraído en su cuerpo y rápidamente se acercó a él.

¿Qué es lo que pasa conejito?- pregunto posando, mostrándole sus "musculosos" brazos.

Bugs se desconcertó al escuchar la pregunta, su cabeza había estado jugándole chueco haciéndolo fantasear y era por eso que al escuchar al pato hablar se había quedado en silencio, sin saber precisamente que decir.

¿te has quedado sin habla Bugsy?- dijo esto con un tono juguetón. – yo sé que me veo irresistible, pero no es para…-

No termino de decir cuando vio como el conejo sacudía su cabeza y la giraba hacia otra parte dejando que un sonrojo se posara sobre sus mejillas.

Ver a Bugs sonrojado era algo que el siempre había considerado casi imposible, el conejo era muy confiado de si mismo, no vacilaba al hablar, ni tenia que esforzarse por resultar tan arrogante ante cualquier situación.

Estas sonrojado…- dijo con cierto tono de indiferencia que hizo que el Conejo volviera su mirada hacia él.

Bugs miro intrigado al pato, al ver que este había dicho aquello de forma tan tranquila sin darle importancia. Pero fue solo cuestión de segundos para que la reacción que el conejo esperaba se hiciera presente.

¡Me veo tan sensual que te has sonrojado!- señalo al conejo con su dedo mientras gritaba estas palabras dejando ver una amplia sonrisa y un exceso de felicidad.

El conejo se limito a rodar su mirada por unos segundos y después se puso de pie apartando un poco al pato.

Daffy se dedicaba a burlarse del conejo diciendo en voz alta lo inferior que resultaba Bugs y como era que él era mejor teniendo su traje de Batman. Pero tan pronto sintió una suave tela caer sobre su rostro para después resbalar lentamente de él, su cara de felicidad cambio por completo.

Eso no es justo, Yo sigo siendo mejor- se sonrojo ligeramente al ver a Bugs ahora con un traje de superman.

Aquel traje azul hacia ver al conejo mas fuerte que el, haciendo que su cintura también luciera estrecha con ese cinco color amarillo.

Bugs sonrió sintiéndose victorioso al ver a Daffy con una mueca en su rostro y se acercó a él con pasos ligeros como si estuviera flotando.

Decías, Duck…- menciono con su voz burlona.

Tu capa es estúpida- dijo mirándolo con inferioridad.

El conejo puso su brazo frente a Daffy y flexionando un poco este, su musculo rápidamente se hincho dejándole ver lo fuerte que era. El pato frunció más su ceño y empujo al conejo apartándolo.

Neee… que pasa Batman? Algo te ha hecho enojar?- tomo al pato de las manos y dando un jalón hacia estas termino tomando al pato en sus brazos.

Daffy no tardo ni un segundo en replicar al verse sobre los brazos del conejo como si se tratara de una tonta princesa, pero a pesar de sus reclamos Bugs termino volando (de forma literal) fuera de su camerino hasta llegar a una ventana, la cual abrió rápidamente y termino saliendo hacia el exterior llevando al pato mucho mas arriba de aquel edificio, encontrándose ahora suspendidos en el aire.

¿Qué demonios?- grito aferrándose a Bugs.

A pesar de tener su traje de Batman, este a diferencia del de Bugs no le permitía volar sin tener que usar aquella capa, la cual solo lo hacia planear mas no volar en si como el conejo.

Bugs rio ligeramente soltando el cuerpo de Daffy por unos segundos para después tomarlo de la cintura, mientras que el pato se aferraba a su traje.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Duck?- dijo burlón.

Al escuchar estas palabras Daffy se dio cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo al aferrarse al conejo de forma tan desesperada, por lo cual cambio su cara de terror por una de indiferencia como si la altura a la que se encontraba suspendidos no le produjera nada de pánico. Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del conejo y lo aparto de si dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Eeeeh….sabes que…-

Si, lo se- dijo de forma agresiva.

Se cruzo de brazos negándose a bajar su mirada para no acabar cayendo. Pero la curiosidad acabo por hacerlo mirar trayéndole la desgracia de notar la gravedad sobre el.

Rápidamente comenzó a caer e intento aletear para poder elevarse pero al no ver resultado se dio cuenta de que no tenia la capa puesta y que el traje impedía que sus plumas lo ayudaran. Grito entrando en la histeria viendo el techo del edificio Warner cada vez mas cerca, hasta que lo sintió prácticamente en su rostro y hubiera acabado golpeando contra esta a no ser por el conejo quien tomo con firmeza su tobillo.

Un movimiento lanzando al pato al aire con mucha facilidad y este cayó en sus brazos nuevamente.

No deberías de hacer cosas tan temerarias Duck- dijo colocando al pato sobre el techo.

¡esto ha sido culpa tuya y de tus tontos juegos de conejo!- replico tomando al conejo del traje mirándolo de forma amenazadora.

Bugs permaneció tranquilo ante los reclamos del pato y mientras este caminaba soltando de maldiciones, él se limitaba a mirar el traje.

Espera Duck- dijo Bugs tomando al pato de los brazos. – el traje.- menciono mirando hacia una pequeña abertura al nivel de la pierna del pato.

Daffy miro hacia aquel pequeño hoyo y rápidamente todo el enojo se le bajo, cambiando ahora por pánico.

¡Me va a matar!- dijo tocando el hoyo con uno de sus dedos. – tenemos que arreglarlo- espero unos segundos pensando en el asunto y después volvió su ceño hacia el conejo. – tienes que arreglarlo.-

-oooo-oooo-ooo-

Acabaron entrando en el salón de costura, Daffy permanecía sentado hojeando impaciente una revista, mientras que el conejo preparaba hilo y aguja para coser el traje.

Listo, Duck- hizo un pequeño nudo al término del hilo. – ahora quítate el traje.-

Daffy se puso de pie rápidamente e intento quitarse el cinturón, pero no podia abrirlo así que el conejo termino acercándose para ayudarle.

Coloco sus manos sobre el cinturón haciendo que el pato se pusiera un poco nervioso, lo cual noto con facilidad al verlo encogerse de hombros. Abrió el cinturón y dejo que sus manos se adentraran un poco en aquel traje.

Su corazón se aceleró al sentir la mano de Bugs pasear dentro del ajustado pantalón que usaba. Aparto la mano del conejo haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a los suyos y un beso cayo contra los labios de este.

Bugs retrocedió un poco y su espalda choco contra la pared de aquel no muy grande lugar.

La lengua del pato se adentro en su boca con un poco de agresividad y las manos de este pasaron bajo el traje tocando los costados de su torso.

Daffy…- murmuro sintiendo una de sus manos ponerse en su espalda y otra en su pecho levantando la parte alta de su traje.

Todo ese mes sin ser tocado por aquellas manos y esas caricias fueron suficientes para soltar una oleada de excitación por su cuerpo.

Choco su cuerpo accidentalmente contra el del conejo y supo que el uso de ese traje se estaba volviendo incomodo para su entrepierna. Se deshizo de aquella parte del traje que tapaba parte del torso del conejo y la dejo caer al suelo. Las manos de Bugs hicieron lo mismo mientras que el pato besaba su torso y cuello, mordiendo este ligeramente.

Las manos del emplumado tocaron el cinturón de su traje y el calor subió aun más.

¿si puedes con esto, Doc?- menciono entre besos al ver que las manos torpes del pato no lograban abrir el cinturón.

Daffy se separo del conejo.

Por supuesto que puedo, es fácil-

Intento abrir el cinturón nuevamente pero este se negó otra vez.

Seguro Duck?- volvió a preguntar ahora burlón.

¿acaso necesita contraseña?- replico molesto

Bugs coloco sus manos sobre las del pato y guio sus dedos para que pudieran abrir el cinturón, cosa que no era para nada complicada.

Solo se necesita un poco de ingenio- dijo tras haberlo abierto.

"solo se necesita un poco de ingenio"- arremedo el pato bajando el pantalón del traje del conejo.

El pato deslizo sus dedos por las piernas de Bugs teniendo a este contra la pared y besando su abdomen.

Volvió sus labios a los del pato y se deshizo del resto del traje botando todo en el suelo.

Un quejido se soltó de sus labios al ser alzado por las manos del pato y puesto contra la pared, y rodeo la cintura de Daffy con sus patas.

Sus respiraciones irregulares, su cuerpo reaccionando tan fácilmente ante las carias del conejo. Se sentía tan atolondrado y desconcertado ante esas hábiles manos y labios. Le gustaba la suavidad de esos delicados labios y esas manos enguantadas lo excitaban al mismo tiempo que le hacían cosquillas. Su lengua de Daffy rozo ligeramente contra los dientes del grisáceo, esos dientes prominentes que llegaban a entrometerse en su camino mientras intentaba profundizar en esos besos apasionados.

Bugs gimió incomodo al sentir las manos de Daffy acariciar sus orejas, aun que le gustaba que lo hiciera odiaba el tener que quedarse con ese cosquilleo en ellas por mas de un par de días.

Esa idea de invitarlo a salir, había sido lo mejor que se le había ocurrido y ahora mientras soltaba gemidos pequeños, se preguntaba la forma en que había logrado poner al trabajo por encima de su relación.

-oooooooooooo-0000000-0-0000000000000000000-00000-00000

Abrió sus ojos aun somnoliento y miro a su alrededor sin saber la forma en la que habían acabado en el camerino del conejo. Se estiro un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj en la pared. Se tallo los ojos y agudizo su vista para poder leer la hora, y entonces dio un salto lejos del cuerpo del conejo, que aun dormía debajo de él.

Ya eran pasadas de las ocho y había quedado con Silvester en encontrarse en la mañana para practicar el episodio. Corrió hacia el baño y se hecho un poco de agua en la cara, estaba apunto de salir del lugar cuando escucho al conejo removerse un poco en el sillón.

Volvió su mirada hacia el conejo, preguntándose si estaba bien el dejarlo ahí. Pensó en el asunto un momento. Después de todo lo que habían pasado aquella noche, tenia que reconocer que la idea de apartar el trabajo por un tiempo para concentrarse en ellos había sido una excelente idea.

Se acercó al conejo y coloco por ultimo un beso en su mejilla.

Nos vemos conejo, dientón…- murmuro en su oído con suavidad.


End file.
